


a rose and a book

by starrymomo



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, lyria being a sweetheart like always, rackam and gran are just two idiots in love, rosetta k n o w s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 21:13:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14028855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrymomo/pseuds/starrymomo
Summary: "and from his blood, a single rose bloomed"





	a rose and a book

**Author's Note:**

> YEAH IT'S ME AGAIN. WITH YET ANOTHER OUT OF SEASON SEASONAL FIC. This one is a bit more obscure tho, because it's based on a catalan tradition called Sant Jordi (Saint George) which is celebrated the 23rd of April. I more or less explain what's about in the story tho, so don't worry. 
> 
> Also, it's not beta read so. yeh. any grammar error, please tell me! 
> 
> and another thing! some things about this Gran are kinda a hc about him I have, including his age. Also, it is mentioned he has been an adult for some time already, bcs in Spain the age where you become and adult is 18, not 21! Anyways, I think I've already explained everything?? if you wanna see me cry in both spanish and english about different things, my twitter is @starrymomo__
> 
> Thank you for reading!!

It was late. The Grandcypher swayed in the sky, while Rackam, Gran and Katalina spoke quietly about their next move. Last island, they had been found by the Empire, and keeping themselves low was taking a toll on their supplies. Of course, they had escaped from them, but they were in dire need of a stop to stock on food, water, ammunition…

\- I think there is an island near here. - said Rackam, pointing to the map they had on the table. - I've never been there, but we haven't found any Erste Empire ship yet so… there might be a chance they are not there.

\- I think it's our best choice… even if we don't have many… - answered Katalina. - 

\- Then it's decided. - finalized Gran. - We will have our stop here. Let's just hope the Erste Empire really isn't on the island…

With that, they went to their rooms, hoping the next day they would be able to take a much needed break.

When morning came, and after having breakfast with the last of their breakfast food supplies, they arrived at the island they had marked: Montblanc. It was a fairly small island, with not much traffic and just a few ships docked at the port, but that was for the best. The less crowded or popular the island was, the less probability to find anyone they didn't want to find. But what they expected to be a quiet little island proved to be false as when they left the dock, they found a town that was full of book shops on the streets, with old ladies selling roses of all imaginable colors, people having fun and buying things all around. 

Rackam looked around. That was too much people on the same place. He looked at Katalina, who just looked as surprised as him. He went to talk with Gran, but he had already dashed ahead with Vyrn and Lyria, looking at every shop and smelling every rose. He sighed. Sometimes he forgot they were like children who had seen little to nothing.

They walked through the town, until they arrived at a plaza. More or less in the center of it, there was an stage where some people in weird costumes were representing a play.

\- What's with this weird ass play, huh? And what's with those… costumes… - said quietly Rackam, while scratching his head. To be honest, it was a very low cost representation. 

\- What are you callin' a weird ass play, you geezer!! - said a girl, turning around with an angered expression. She was a tan, brown haired girl with a pixie cut, more or less the age of Lyria. But she was angry and ready to punch Rackam. - You better apologize! These people have been workin' their ass off, and it was not for some geezer to come and say it's weird or somethin' like that. - kept going the girl, at which point Gran interceded.

\- Sorry! It's… really nice. Could you tell us what is all of this? - said Gran, getting between the girl and Rackam.

\- Oh, so ya' aren't from here? Then I'll forgive ya', just this once! - said the girl, grinning happily. - Anyways! This is a festival in honor of the savior of Montblanc, Saint George! 

\- And who might be that Saint George guy? - asked Rackam, to which the girl galred at him.

\- As I said, he is our savior. If you want, for the economic price of nothing, I'll tell ya' his incredible legend! - explained the girl, glowing with pride and expecting Gran and the rest to ask her.

\- Of course! I want to know more about this island and this festival! - answered Lyria, making tiny hops in her place with a wide smile in her face.

\- Ok! Here it goes!! 

"A long, long time ago, here on Montblanc, a city existed. This city was controlled by king Lucius, who had a precious daughter called Cleodolinda. But this place was always under threat by a dragon who inhabited the deepest cave of the island, close to the city's gate. Each and every year, for the 23rd of April, they would demand a young girl to sacrifice in their honor, or they would destroy the city. A week before, they would decide with a raffle, which girl from town would go be eaten by the dragon. And one year, Cleodolinda was chosen. The king tried to do everything that was in his hand to stop it, but the raging city's people decided it was her turn, that it was only fair she could be chosen too. 

The same day Cleodolinda would meet her end, a young man appeared in town. He claimed to be Saint George, from a far away island, and asked the city's folk why they were so sad. After finding out about the dragon, he went to ask the king for a chance to fight them and save his daughter. The king hesistated, not knowing who the mysterious man was, but desperate to save his daughter, he let the man go fight the evil dragon.

Once in the cave, the saint challenged the dragon to a fight. And after a great fight, witnessed by the king and the princess, the saint slayed the dragon. It is said that then, from that monster's blood, a single rose came out. Taking it, Saint George offered it to Cleodolinda. And after that, everyone celebrated! They gave roses to each other in honor of Saint George, and the king promised him everything, even his daughter's hand! But Saint George rejected everything, and that same night he disappeared..."

\- Since then, we celebrate every year by gifting roses to those we love! Slowly, the tradition changed and somewhere along the way they started gifting books too. Girls gave books to their loved ones, and boys gifted roses. Now everyone just gifts both! - finalized the girl, very proud of herself, with Lyria and Gran in awe of the stort.

\- So, uh, Valentine's Day, - said Rackam - but with a legend attached, huh?

\- Hey! What is with that disrespect ya' geezer. Saint George day is like, one thousand times better! We are the only island in all of the sky that celebrates it, so it's like, much more special! - retorted the girl, pouting and glaring at Rackam.

Gran glared at him.

\- Okay, okay, I'm sorry. - he said while sighing, scratching his head.

\- Good. Anyways, was it cool!? - asked the girl, completely hyped.

\- Waaah it was!, now I wanna go buy roses for everyone on the crew… - said Lyria, smiling cheerfully.

\- Hey! Why don't ya' come with me to see the fair then? I know all the good shops around here! - said the girl, even more hyped than before.

\- Really!? Waaah, I would love too! Ah, does anyone else wanna come? - said Lyria, incredibly excited.

\- I would love too! We could have a day for us girls, without those dumbasses. - said Io, to a low "who are you calling that?" by Rackam.

\- Yay! Katalina, Rosetta, what do you say? - asked Lyria, smiling while facing the two older woman.

\- I-it's not necessary, you should go and have fun. - answered Katalina, not sure if she would ruin their fun.

\- My my, I think it's a great idea. How long has it been since we took a break to smell the roses? - retorted Rosetta, nudging Katalina forward.

\- Then let us go! We will have a nice day for gals only! - said the girl, taking Lyria's and Io's hand and running away, with Katalina and Rosetta close by.

The guys looked at each other. And now what? Eugen laughed.

\- I hope those girls have fun. - he said, laughing strongly. - As for me, I'll go look for ammunition and some things I need to repair my gun. See ya! - and with that, he left in the masses.

\- So, what are we gonna do? I wanna see the rest of the fair! - said Vyrn, looking at Gran with a grin.

\- Yeah! Rackam, do you wanna come with us? - asked Gran, looking at Rackam with a big grin.

Rackam blushed and his brain stopped working. Gran was a good friend, and Rackam wasn't sure what he had been feeling recently for him… and with all those people, he felt more anxious than festive.

\- I… I think I'll go to the ship. I'm not feeling very well, y'know? - said the older man.

\- Are you okay? Do you want me to go with you? - then asked Gran, worried about his friend.

\- Yeah! If you feel sick, it's better if we go with you to the Grandcypher! - Vyrn added, worried too.

\- Oh no, don't worry! It's probably just... lack of sleep. I'll be okay. - he explained. He wanted to get some time to himself, to think and to not be surrounded by what felt to be one thousand people. - Really. - he added, seeing Gran's worry not disappear.

\- Un... see you later, and take care, okay? - said Gran, parting, with Vyrn by his side, in another direction.

Rackam sighed after saying goodbye. It was tiring, all of that. It was tiring having weird dreams of them going ojt, or getting butterflies in his stomach when he saw Gran. He knew very well what that was, but still… Gran was 21, and he was nearly 30, which was kinda bad? Or so he thought, because Gran was an adult since a long time, but still… it was weird. Rackam didn't know if it would be better to confess and return to more or less normalcy, or if hiding it forever was a better option. 

And then, while looking at the many books the shops were offering, he saw one. A book named "The Meaning of Flowers". It was a quite big book, and also seemed old. It reminded him of Gran's passion for pressed flowers. He had a whole book with those dead flowers all pressed, and with information about their meaning, wether they were poisonous or not… it was a nice passtime he had gotten, and he had fun finding flowers and plants with Vyrn and Lyria. Maybe he could buy it for him… just maybe… 

Rackam scratched his head. Was it really a good idea? Confessing with a book? Maybe he could buy a rose too. He had no idea about these things, but he knew what a damn red rose meant. He sighed, and took the book hesistantly.

\- Hey, sir. How much is this book? - asked Rackam, trying to over power the screaming children and the loud chatter around him.

\- Huh? That worn out thing? It's one thousand rupees. But if you really buy it, I'll leave it at eight hundred rupees. - the vendor said.

Rackam gave a quick glance at the book, the one at his money bag and his eyes were back at the book. He sighed. The things he did for Gran.

\- Yeah, I'll get it. 

After buying the book, he returned to the ship as fast as he could. He also bought a rose along the way, although he was embarrassed about it and wasn't even sure he would give it to Gran. 

Once in the Grandcypher, he tried to calm down in his room. He looked at the book and the rose. He could maybe leave them in Gran's room, and hope he didn't find out it was him who left them there.

Yes. That was a great plan. Rackam took the gifts to Gran's room, and left them in his bed. After that, he went to work on the Grancypher. He had to make sure her darling hadn't gotten harmed in the last battle…

The day passed and all came back with Gran first and a happy Lyria last, excited and hyped even after saying her goodbyes with the girl they met at the plaza.

And with her, she brought a yellow rose for everyone.

\- This is all for you! The old lady who sold them to me said they are symbols of friendship, so they made good gifts for you! - said she happily, giving one rose to everyone. - I hope you like them!

\- Thank you a lot Lyria. - smiled Gran, looking at the rose. - We can press them all together, and maybe put them on a frame, right?

\- That's a super good idea Gran! It could be on the kitchen~ - said happily Lyria.

\- Yeah! That way we can always look at them, hehe! - added Vyrn.

\- Oh, they also told us there will be a firework show tonight. Lyria kinda wanted to go, right? - explained Katalina, looking at a nodding and smiling Lyria.

\- Yeah! It would be so cool going al together~

\- Then it's decided, right? We'll go! - said Gran, smiling widely. - But for now let's rest until tonight.

And with that, everyone went off in different directions. Lyria, Io and Vyrn went to get food at the kitchen, Katalina went to Rackam and Eugen to know how the Grandcypher was doing, and to decide who would do what next day. Rosetta went to read a book she had bought. As for Gran, he went to his room. He was spent, he had walked so much in a day…

And there, on his bed, he found a book and a rose. He looked at them intently. Who… could've left that there? Maybe the girls helped Lyria? No, Lyria would've given it to him directly. Could it have been…? He looked at the blue rose he had bought. Maybe…? 

No. It could not be him. But he was the first one to really get to the Grandcypher. And the next one to arrive had been Gran. No one else could've left that there, could've they? So it had to be him. It had to be Rackam. Gran blushed, until the tips of his ears got red, and hid his face in his hands. 

That was just hopeful thinking. But what if? What if it had truly been Rackam. Gran sighed while sitting on his bed. He needed to talk with him. When there was no one there. He didn't want to go through Rosetta or Eugen asking. He was sure at least Rosetta knew. After all, she seemed to know everything that happened in the Grandcypher… maybe that night he could ask Rackam, while they returned from the fire works.

Night arrived quite fast, or so Gran thought. After all, he spent all his time looking at the book and the rose, walking through his room, or crying to Vyrn about how difficult everything was.

\- Okay, are you all ready? - asked Katalina, making sure Lyria had her jacket and a scarf on.

\- Yeeees~ - said Vyrn, in a signing tone.

Rackam scratched his head.

\- I, uh, don't feel very good… I think I'll stay. - he said, trying to sound convincing.

\- Eh!? But… oh… okay! Then we'll have fun for you, Rackam! - said Lyria, surprised and a bit dissappointed, but trying to stay cheerful for Rackam.

\- I'll stay with him. - said Gran short after.

\- Uh!? No, it's not necessary, captain! Really, I'll be okay. - explained Rackam, trying to convince Gran to go with the others.

\- No, it's best if one of us stay. - said Rosetta, looking at Gran with a small smile - Katalina will surely agree? We don't know when an enemy could appear and leaving you here all alone and sick…

\- Rosetta is right. It is best if one of us stays. If Gran wants to, then he should. - said Katalina, nodding.

\- Ugh... okay. - Rackam sighed with defeat. That's not what he wanted at all.

\- Vyrn. Go have fun for me, okay? - said Gran, smiling.

\- Yeah! I'l make sure to do so, Gran~ 

And with that, everyone but Rackam and Gran left for the plaza, chatting cheerfully slong the way.

Silence fell in the Grandcypher, though. A stark contrast with the cheerful town, with festivities that could be heard from there. 

Gran stratched his chin.

\- I… wanted to give you something. Wait here, okay? - said the brunette while running towards his room.

Rackam waited there. And it seemed like an eternity. Rackam was nervous and just wanted to escape. Why did things have to go like this? 

Just then Gran returned, with a single blue rose in his hands. Rackam's breath stopped. He didn't knew the full meaning of it, though. So he voiced his thoughts.

\- What… what exactly means a blue rose?

\- It means… that before I saw your gifts to me, I thought of you as unattainable. Because… you gave me that book and that rose right? - explained Gran, so red even his ears were like tomatoes.

\- I… I… yes. I bought those… for you and uh... does this mean that you, like me? - said Rackam, quietly and under his breath.

\- Yes? I mean. Maybe? I think so? I… I've never felt like this, or at least I don't remember so I'm… not sure? - answered Gran, with more questions than answers.

\- Oh. I understand, it's… weird. 

The first fire work got off and both jumped, with Gran letting go a high pitched scream and hugging Rackam from the fright.

\- I'm, uh, sorry! I don't like sudden explosions and got scared and... - said Gran, while trying to let go off Rackam.

But Rackam held him. He held him and stared at him, making eye contact. Gran held his breath, and closed his eyes. He didn't expect anything, but feared what would happen, fesred he would just black out if he kept seeing the loving gaze Rackam had. And if Rackam did kiss him, he would instantly die. He prefered to have his eyes closed.

Rackam held his breath also. With the fire works going off, looking at a nervous Gran with his eyes closed… He looked so pretty. So he could not help it, could he? How could he not kiss Gran in that moment, without even hesistating a moment, all his worries past behind. 

Gran tried to not fall down, his knees all woobly. He felt like pudding, melting under the sun, so he held unto Rackam with all his strength. But even though he was dying outside, it felt nice. It felt warm, and close, and soft…

It seemed and enternity passed before they got off each other, although it was less than two minutes. Rackam gulped, and looked intently at Gran. Gran also gulped, but looked down and reached for Rackam's hand, taking it in his.

Rackam smiled and hugged Gran, not leting go of his hand. Gran then laughed, and Rackam followed suit. They were just two big idiots in love, in the end. After coming down from their laughing fit, they decided to watch the fire works end, all the while cuddling on the deck of the Grandcypher and laughing at the stupid things they did so the other wouldn't find out about their affections.

After the show was done with, Gran looked at Rackam, a bit more serious than before.

\- Is... something wrong? - asked Rackam, worries coming uo ti his brain.

\- Eh... will we… tell the others? Do you want to tell the rest of the crew? - asked Gran, looking worried and nervous.

Rackam sighed relieved.

\- That's it? You nearly KILLED me, jeez! - said Rackam, scratching his head. - And… if you wanna, then of course. I don't mind. I think Eugen knows, I'm sure you told Vyrn, and I'm even more sure Rosetta just knows. So that would leave Katalina and Lyria out… and I think they deserve knowing too, y'know? And I'm sure they will be happy. - he explained, trying to reassure Gran that everything would be alright.

Gran just nodded, although not very sure, he deep down knew no one in the Grandcypher would judge them. Maybe they would tease them, which would be mortifying, but they would never judge or say mean things about them.

\- My, oh my… I see you finally sorted out everything. - said a voice, laughing a bit on the end.

Gran jumped on his feets and looked at the team. He was red as a tomato yet again, and his fight or flight instincts were kicking in.

\- You finally said it Gran? Yay! I'm happy for both of you! - said Vyrn, happily flying to Gran and hugging him.

\- So the cat's out of the bag, huh? - said Rackam quietly, scratching his head.

\- Uhm… could you… explain what is happening exactly? - said a confused Katalina. She kinda knew what was happening, but he really wanted to make sure. Lyria nodded behind her, looking Rackam and Gran intently.

\- They, of course, are going out. Don't say you didn't expect it. - said Rosetta with a smile on her face.

\- Ah, so I was right. Congratulations to both of you, then. - congratulated Katalina, patting Gran's head.

\- It's not like we are marrying or something jeez, no need to say it like that… - retorted Rackam sighing.

Lyria stared some more, and while Eugen was congratulating both Rackam and Gran, she jumped to hug both.

\- I'm so happy for you! Really! - she said letting go the surprised pair. - I'm so happy we stopped here! This is the best day I've ever had! - she said, all happiness and laughs.

Gran looked at all of them and sighed. In the end they did really understand it.

\- Well, shouldn't we get dinner already? I'm famished! - said Vyrn, already flying to the kitchen.

\- Ah! Yes! We haven't eaten yet!! - said Lyria, running after Vyrn.

\- Ah… what a duo, even though we ate some hotdogs they were selling… Well, I'll make dinner tonight! - said Katalina, to which a terrified Rackam started to tell her it wasn't necessary, with the laughs of Rosetta and Eugen in the background.

Gran laughed too, trying to help Rackam stop Katalina. In the end, all went well, everything was the same, with their bickering and their laughing and everything else. Gran's fears were unfounded, and he was happy.

And with that, the day ended for them: eating and laughing and having fun. And with Gran and Rackam happier than they had ever been.


End file.
